Sunrise, Sunset
by xx Alexa
Summary: Simba is back at Pride Rock and all seems perfect, however Nala gradually begins to figure out the dark secrets that were kept from her. Sequel to Missing You. Chapter 7 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **_As promised, a sequel to "Missing You." I suggest you read that before you read this one. I have lots of twists and turns I'm hoping you all will enjoy in this story! I also do not own any of the characters, and in no way at all am I associated with Disney. I'm just a fan. However, I Lisani is my own creation. I couldn't wait to start writing this one because I'm so excited about it, so here's the first chapter up already. Enjoy!_

Chapter I: The New Beginning 

So much had changed over the months Nala had returned back to Pride Rock, along with Simba. They had their disputes, but in the end, they ended up in love of course. Simba had taken down Scar when he arrived and no one had seen the evil traitor since. Slowly the Pride Lands were being restored, and by now, the grass was much greener and most of the animals had returned. Zira and her followers were banned to the Outlands and they had kept quiet.

Simba had taken his rightful place as King and Nala was his Queen. She had never been happier and sometimes it felt like a dream that the place she had grown up in was finally revived. Yes, days were now much more peaceful, and her stubborn, sharp tongue was finally put to rest. She could smile now more often.

However, when she returned, her old friend Lisani had disappeared. She had asked her mother and Sarabi what happened to him and they simply said he had left the pride. Nala was crestfallen of course, but she never did think she would see him again when she set out to find help. Plus, what would Simba's reaction be? Obviously her and Lisani had felt something for each other and things never would have been the same. And she was happy now, anyway.

Nala watched the sunrise alone that one morning. In shed a little light on the grass that was finally growing again. She smiled in satisfaction that perhaps things would be okay. No, she told herself, they would be okay. Her smile widened.

Some wildebeest, zebras, elephants, giraffes and more greeted the day as well. It was not as plentiful as it had been previously, before Scar's reign, but it was nice to see some life again. It was surreal to her.

Her ears perked and she turned her head as Simba padded out to join her. There was a brief moment of silence before any of them said anything.

"I can't imagine that for most of my life, the Pride Lands looked worse than this," he said, gazing off into the sunrise, as Nala was.

"One thousand times worse," she replied. "I can't believe that I went most of my life thinking you were dead, and thinking that I'd never be able to see another sign of life besides field mice and the pride." Simba smiled, but didn't say anything. "I also can't believe you were raised by a pig and a meerkat," she said with a baffled expression on her face. "It's a wonder that you survived as I did."

Simba chuckled lightly as he turned his head and saw his two friends snoozing in the corner of the cave, still uneasy about being surrounded by lions. There was another silence between the two.

"What exactly was it like while I was gone?" Simba asked softly. "I know I missed so much, and I know that Scar was a horrible leader…" speaking about Scar made Simba cringed. He had thought Scar was such a noble lion until he came back and heard as well as saw what he had been up to.

Nala shrugged. She had an unspeakable hatred for Scar, but she did not say so. "He ordered us around like slaves, and let the hyenas stomp all over us," she said quietly. It was all still so vivid to her. "He brought a wicked lioness and uncrowned your mother. He was so cruel to us." Nala spoke nothing of Lisani, or that she had been struck by Scar several times, or that she had even fought with them and the real reason she left was because Lisani told her to and that she may have lost her life if she'd stayed.

Simba nodded stiffly. He was a curious lion, he had been his whole life, but it was so hard to hear what his own blood relative had done to the pride. It was otherworldly to him.

"Things will never, ever be like that again," he swore. All he had wanted to do was walk in his father's footsteps, and after failing miserable to do so for a good part life, it was all he longed to do.

Nala grinned. She believed every word he said. She sighed quietly and leaned into Simba, who touched the top of her head with his nose.

"What's your favorite name for a cub?" Nala asked calmly.

Simba raised his eyebrows and thought for a moment. "Kiara for a girl and Zikomo for a boy," he replied. He hesitated before asking, "why?"

Nala smiled. "Because soon we will be welcoming a new family member," she said, trying and failing to hide her excitement.

Nala lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him to see his expression. Simba looked down at her, his jaw open, obviously startled by the news. Then his mouth curled into a smile as he nuzzled her sweetly and they returned to gazing out over the Pride Lands peacefully.

It was the most beautiful sunrise that either of them had ever seen.


	2. A Reunion

**Author's Note:**_hehehe. I made you guys wait extra long for this. Sorry, I apologize! Anyhow, I've been very busy – and I had a bit of a writer's block too. So yea. My apologies. 3_

**Chapter II: A Reunion **

Weeks rolled on as the state of Nala spread through the pride, he stomach hanging low with joy. Her eyes lit up everywhere she went, and beside Simba, she glowed. Simba had brought back the warthog and meerkat that she had found him with, and although they received some hungry stares from the other lionesses at first, they soon belonged as if they had their entire lives.

As Nala strolled down to the waterhole one evening unaccompanied, she ran her paws over the green grass over her. No one took the restored Pride Lands for granted anymore, and it was a miracle that all was once as it was.

Nala was unsure of how often anybody thought about the days of Scar. It still haunted her often, and although she put it behind her and was able to move on, she knew she had been through more than many others.

Nala lapped up water slowly, not really thinking about anything, but kind of spaced out.

"Oh, good evening, Nala."

Nala nearly choked on her water. She knew that voice. That voice that she had nearly forgotten, but now, it seems like just yesterday it was reprimanding her. She lifted her head up towards the voice – and there she stood.

"Zira," she hissed, and shot her a wicked glare.

Zira, smirking, stood a good distance away from Nala. She had that same look in her face, that same confidence in her stride, her eyes still held mischief and her ear from their fight had never been fixed. "Is that how you greet an old acquaintance?"

"Just you," Nala retorted. "Now leave before I get help, and you are taken out of here. You know you are banished Zira."

"Oh, Nala, your belly is hanging low," Zira observed, but did not act surprised. "I suppose there is an heir on the way?"

Nala did not say anything. But she raised an eyebrow when she noticed Zira was in the same condition, further along than her actually.

"Yes, as am I," Zira said. "What a coincidence. Maybe they can be playmates."

Nala gave Zira a harder glare. "Zira, leave now."

"Don't worry Nala, I'm leaving. But one day you too will know what it's like to lose something… or someone, that you love." Zira turned to leave, and after a few steps, she turned her head to Nala, who was still watching her carefully.

"By the way, Nala, I suppose the heir is Simba's blood, is it not?" Nala didn't answer, clueless of where Zira was going with this. "Well the, I what do you suppose… Oh, what's his name? I can't think of it… Well, you know who I am talking about. What would _he_ think of this?"

Nala's heart dropped that she had brought him up, and used him like that on her. She knew whom she meant, but she refused to show any sign of emotions to Zira.

Zira, pleased, turned her head, and proceeded leaving.

"I suppose, Scar wasn't around for you, either? What would he think of that?" Nala asked with a steady look at Zira, just like old times.

Zira growled and under her breath, she answered, "He's going to be proud, Nala. Just you wait and see. You wait."

Nala stood there until Zira was out of sight before hurrying back to Pride Rock. She was shaken up a bit, and that night, it was obvious to Simba.

"Nala, is everything alright?" Simba looked down on his queen who lay next to him, all in the cave trying to catch some sleep.

Nala turned her head towards him and, without making eye contact, nodded before resting her head down on his large forearms. "Just tired," she whispered, which wasn't a lie but not the complete truth.

"Then you get all the rest you need," he said tenderly as he made himself comfortable to sleep.

Nala nodded as tears were trying to rush down her cheeks, but she held them back, just as she had done every day since the night Simba was "pronounced dead," because she told herself to be strong.


	3. Overwhelmed

**Chapter III: Overwhelmed**

Nala lazily laid on the cliff's edge of Pride Rock, her paws dangling over, sighing. The Pride Lands had been great lately – a little dull, but nothing to complain about. No one knew about her visit from Zira, and she intended to keep it that way. She did not find it necessary to scare the rest of the pride.

Speaking of which: Zira had been pregnant when Nala spoke with her. Perhaps her cub was born already. Why would Zira need another cub? Then she remembered what her mother had told her about the heir born to Scar and Zira. He was weak, frail, and clumsy. She sighed, ashamed at herself for ruining another's life. But still, why should Zira go through to trouble of another cub? Nala shook her head slowly. Zira was up to something. As if her visit did not make it obvious enough already.

Nala lied on her side now, trying not to suffocate her belly. She was very pregnant and Rafiki had predicted that she would burst anytime now.

She smiled down on the Pride Lands in all her glory. Being queen of them made her feel like she ruled the world. She would never admit it, but that's how she felt. And to have a new addition to her family, to teach one of her blood the world with the lion she loved… life never seemed so right.

All she had to do was protect those she loved from Zira.

She rolled onto her back now and drew her arms in. She was gazing at clouds when a familiar face hovered over her, blocking her view.

"You look comfortable," Simba said, sitting down by her. Nala smiled and rolled over on her side to face him. "Enjoying the view?"

"As always," Nala replied matter-of-factly. She stretched out her paws and legs, then relaxed as she and Simba stared into each other's eyes, minds wandering.

"So, anyway…" Simba began cheerlessly. "My mother is sick. She wasn't feeling well, so Rafiki checked up on her." He paused. "It's old age, but it's wearing her down."

Nala lifted her head up and looked a Simba consolingly. She reached out her paw and laid it on his. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Sarafina had passed away a while ago, after the Pride Lands had been restored. It was peacefully and happily, but Nala would always be disappointed that she would never lay eyes on her grandchild. She had left Sarabi now the oldest lioness in the pride, and now rather lonely.

"But that means soon she will be making up for lost time with your father," Nala said with a soft, gentle smile.

Simba grinned slightly as he nuzzled his mate, and then they sunbathed silently in the comfort of each other, until twenty-five minutes later when a few lionesses were in need.

"Excuse me?" One of them – Ayril – spoke up. "Nala, the hunting party is having a little trouble… So, we know that you are relieved of your duties for the time being and all, but… we _are_ really hungry."

Nala smiled at the bashful group of lionesses as they made their requests. "Oh, I suppose I can make it out there to give some pointers," she replied. Nala had, after all, become one of the greater hunters the pride had ever had in history.

"Oh, good…" the lionesses paused and looked at each other. "Now?"

Nala nodded and stood up slowly. "Yes, now."

Twenty minutes later, the hunting party was trudging through tall grass, looking for a meal. Nala was close by to them, whispering out pointers, such as "Watch that! Stay quiet," and "Stay low and unseen." She was actually having a good time; feeling very wise and noble, when a rustle in the bushes next to her caught her attention.

Intrigued, Nala took her focus off of the hunt and cautiously made her way over to a rustling patch of tall grass. Slowly, she poked her head through and took a step in, looking to see what was on the other side.

To her surprise, there was a very dark brown lioness eating a zebra carcass. Nala tilted her head, assuming that the lioness had no pride, but very curious why she was trespassing.

"Excuse me," Nala said, making the other lioness jump. "Umm… I don't mean to sound rude, but you don't belong here. Can I help you?"

The lioness just stared at Nala. Almost as if she couldn't believe what she was looking at. Nala felt extremely uneasy about it, and was about to speak up again before she was interrupted once more.

"I know you," the other lioness said.

Nala stared at her blankly.

"I've seen you. I don't know your name, but I know your face. I just know it."

Nala had nothing to say. In fact, she was pretty freaked out. "You probably have me mixed up for someone else-"

"And your voice," the other one said again. "It is you. I know it's you." She took a few steps over toward Nala, but Nala was a little distracted.

While the stranger had been talking, Nala was overwhelmed with pain. A cramping pain from her stomach overcame her and she sat back on her haunches, stunned with the feeling. She knew it only meant one thing, so ignoring the strange lioness, she lay down and took deep breaths.

"I can't believe it's you," the lioness continued.

"Do you _mind_!" Nala nearly shouted. "I'm having a cub!"


	4. New Additions

**Author's Note: **_Long time no update! I'm sorry! But I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I promise that I won't leave the story unfinished. And I don't want to ruin any surprises, but the story does get a bit darker later, so if you're grossed out by all the love going around, just hang tight. ;P_

**Chapter IV: New Additions**

Nala had been unprepared for the pains of labor, just as she had been for the random acquaintance. She rolled over onto her side, slowly, as her hunting group rushes to her aid. However, the lionesses were clueless on what they should do, and one had gone to fetch Rafiki and another to beckon Simba.

The lioness that had been eating the zebra carcass fled away from the others, and so only Nala had known about her existence. Now though, with her claws digging into the earth; as if she was hanging onto it; her mind was not focused on the stranger. She was solely concentrated on delivering her cub, and her mind was eased later, when she was surrounded by loved ones and found that her pain had been relieved.

"A girl," said Rafiki fondly, holding the delicate cub in his hands, placing it into Simba's paws.

Simba was overwhelmed with excitement, the love of a father cradling the newborn against his chest. He stared at it with eyes of disbelief. Then he gazed at Nala, who was staring back in awe.

"Kiara," Nala said softly.

Nala had silently broken the moment of happiness when she remembered Zira's threat. Instinctively she mentioned that they should all report back to Pride Rock, and with help off of the ground, she walked beside Simba and Rafiki, her daughter in Rafiki's arms.

Nala's mind was overflowing with thoughts. She was a mother, and hardly believed it. However she was still shaken up from Zira's words, and debated if she should inform Simba of the visit or not. Also, the lioness she had ran into- who was she? Nala knew for the life of her she did not know her. Then again, she barely got to look at the lioness before she was quickly distracted… Where had the lioness gone? She was most likely still on the Pride Lands. She sighed out loud without thinking.

Simba turned to look at her. "You okay?"

Nala raised her eyebrows at the question, and then realized she had sighed out loud. "Oh, yeah," she answered, "just tired, you know."

"Yes, you've been through a lot," Simba said, smiling, caressing her cheek with his nose.

Nala laughed inside when he spoke those words. You have no idea, she though.

Once they had reached Pride Rock, the lions had all dispersed. Nala, Simba, and newborn Kiara retreated to the Den as curious pride members came to see the princess. Nala held her child close to her, the den walls a feeling of security to her. Simba never left her side as they boasted their cub.

"All of the animals in the kingdom will be here for the announcement of the birth tomorrow afternoon," said Rafiki, approaching the family, dismissing the lionesses who then left.

Nala looked up at Rafiki, but a stranger entering the cave had caught Nala's eye. When Rafiki was not returned eye contact, he turned to the direction of Nala's gaze, as did Simba. Nala impulsively hugged Kiara closer to her.

The stranger that was met with their eyes entered uncertainly, shyly. She was dark brown with deep blue eyes with a first impression of being harmless. She was slender and almost frail looking.

Now that Nala had a good look at the approaching stranger, whose eyes had been fixated on Nala since she noticed her, she realized that the lioness was older than Nala had taken her for. Indeed, it was the random lioness that had spooked out Nala while she was hunting.

"I had no idea that it was the queen," the stranger thought aloud, softly.

Nala remained quiet, but Simba had read on Nala's face that she recognized the other, and was quite puzzled.

"Can we help you?" Simba inquired.

"I'm looking for someone," the stranger answered, briefly shifting her gaze to Simba. Hastily she added, "How rude of me. I'm sorry… my name is Gisaea." She paused. "But I don't think he's here," she continued.

"Gisaea," Nala finally said, "I'll talk to you in private. Excuse me."

Rafiki lifted Kiara from Nala's arms, exchanging baffled looks with Simba as Nala escorted Gisaea outside, where Nala asked the first question.

"How do you know me?" she asked.

"I've seen your face," Gisaea answered, "in my dreams. I know I have. I think I'm supposed to meet you."

Nala looked at Gisaea inquisitively. "How can I help you?" she paused. "Who are you looking for?"

Gisaea answered, "I'm looking for my son. I think you knew him."


	5. Resurfacing Memories

**Author's Note: **_Nice long chapter for you guys. Not much else to say, just hope you enjoy the story, and thank you a lot for the reviews! They are much appreciated! Lots of love, alexaaa_

**Chapter V: Resurfacing Memories**

Nala's heart skipped a beat when she heard Gisaea let out these words. She had only known three males her whole life; Simba, Scar, and Lisani. Of course, Scar and Simba were not her children. Still, she was trying to keep that part of her life closed off and kept away.

"I'm sorry," Nala began, "as you can see, there's only Simba here…"

"I noticed that," said Gisaea, "but I know you have answers for me. Like I said, I've dreamt about you; that's how I recognized you in the field. I have no doubt about it. I knew I was supposed to find you when I saw you."

Nala forced a nod, breaking eye contact with Gisaea for a moment to look at the ground. Before she returned it, she sat down, as to embrace herself for the past about to be brought up.

"His name," Nala began meekly, "what was his name?"

Gisaea cleared her throat a little before she spoke it, as if it were sacred or proper. "Lisani," she spoke it clearly, gently, as if she hadn't said it for a long time. She felt uneasy with Nala now. Was she wrong? Was Nala the wrong lioness?

Nala once again stared away from Gisaea and felt like she was holding onto the rocky ground. She would not let any feelings resurface. Not sadness, happiness, excitement, pain, and not love.

"If you don't know him," Gisaea said quietly, almost in disappointment, "It's okay…"

"I knew him," Nala cut in, her gaze returning to Gisaea, who lifted hers as well to meet Nala's. "I knew him very well. But I don't think I would be able to answer any questions for you."

Gisaea's eyes lit up. "No, Nala, you could," she began. "I gave my son up to two lionesses when he was a cub. My pride was withering away, he would have become nothing. I gave him away, knowing I may never see him again, but believing it was for the best. So, even if I can't find him, even if I do never see him again, I would at least like to know of him. I never knew him myself. My only son… my only child."

Gisaea looked at Nala with pleading eyes, who stared back into them, debating whether she should break down the wall she built between herself and her past memories of Lisani.

"Alright," Nala began softly. "What would you like to know…?"

The two lionesses spent a good while outside under the stars with each other, discussing what Nala knew of Gisaea's son. Leaving out the details of their unpronounced affection for each other, Nala managed to become more comfortable discussing her old friend with Gisaea as the night went on.

"What was he like?" Gisaea asked. "Was he ornery, or shy? Did the pride like him?"

Nala smiled. "He was neither. He was reserved, but enjoyable. He had a good head on his shoulders. Yes, the pride liked him very much so."

Gisaea was delighted at the answers she was receiving. She had learned so much about what her son was like, things she thought she would never learn herself.

"Nala," she began, "If you don't mind me asking, do you have any idea what became of him?"

Nala felt a stab in her heart. She hated admitting to herself, and often refused to do so anyway, that her knowledge and relationship with Lisani had such an abrupt ending.

"I don't have any idea," she began softly, trying to hide her sudden rush of emotions. "Something good, I suppose."

Gisaea looked at Nala inquisitively. "How come you don't know?"

Nala paused before answering. "Gisaea," she began, "I left the pride for a while. We were under the reign of a cruel lion, overcome with evil and vengefulness against his brother. While I was gone, I found Simba. When I returned, Lisani was gone. I never learned what happened to him."

Gisaea looked to the ground. The two shared a bit of time content in silence, running over their thoughts, their discoveries, and their unanswered questions.

"Do you remember what the last thing he said to you was?" Gisaea finally asked.

Nala was surprised at the question, but it did strike her in a way that she began to wonder it herself. She found that she actually didn't have to dig very deep to find the answer.

"That," she began, with a short pause, "he believed in me, and that I could do whatever I put my mind to. And… that I had more hope for this place than he did."

Gisaea smiled faintly at hearing this. Nala turned her head to look at Gisaea, whose gaze was out towards the horizon.

"What a poor lion," Gisaea said quietly, "that his goodbyes would be all too similar to another."

Nala smiled at these words as well, but they both shared the same sad smile on their faces. Again, they fell into a comfortable silence.

However, the mood ended when Gisaea began to break the silence with further questions. "I could live on knowing this about my son, it's just a shame that I will most likely never learn more about him," she said. Nala nodded a little, sharing the same feelings.

"But that lion you spoke of, that ruled Pride Rock for so long," she said freely, unaware of the disruption it was causing in Nala's emotions, "I knew someone like him once. Very well, actually…" She talked about this lion almost as she had talked about Lisani in the beginning of the night - fondly, as if she hadn't spoke of him in a long time.

Nala's expression twisted into anger. "I'm sorry for you then," she joked, trying to make light of it, but with no doubt in her heart her feelings for Scar would remain forever. "He was a horrible leader, and a terrible lion within himself."

Gisaea's face turned to disappointment. "What was his name, Nala?"

Nala looked at her with a serious look. She almost wanted to cast an ugly glance that said, how dare you ask me about him? What nerve do you have to ask me to speak his name?

However, she knew that Gisaea wouldn't understand; she wasn't here. So she told herself not to be offended at the request.

"Scar," Nala forced herself to say, trying to make it seem like she was comfortable with the name, even though she felt as though she had sinned for speaking it.

Gisaea's eyes widened for a moment and she shot Nala a confused look. "Scar… dark mane, dark brown fur, and…"

"A scar over his eye," Nala finished, exchanging bewildered looks with Gisaea. Nala was beyond baffled.

"You knew him?" Nala asked. "How did you know him?"

Gisaea hesitated before answering. She could tell now this was a sensitive subject with Nala, but knew she should come clean anyway.

"Nala, not only did I know Scar, I loved him. I got him to open up about his parents, his brother, but he didn't return the affection. I don't know why. I was so in love with his attention, but I knew he was dark. I tried to change him."

Nala gaped at the revelation she just received. "How could you love somebody like him, Gisaea? He was a horrible creature. A monster."

Gisaea looked at the ground ashamed. "I know this now Nala. We were adolescents when we met. I thought he was different for me. But he never washed himself clean of his anger, did he?"

Nala looked at Gisaea. Part of her was disgusted, and the rest of her pitied the other. Gisaea read Nala's mind.

"Don't look at me like that, Nala. I'm the one that gave the scar to him."


	6. Moving Forward

**Chapter VI: Moving Forward**

What a surprise. So maybe it was fate for Lisani to come here? Nala thought of what a strange coincidence that was for Gisaea. The truth turned out to be, that Gisaea had attempted to change Scar's mind about what was going on, and in her frustration the two broke out in an argument and she lashed out on him.

That was probably the first lion Scar ever had to deal with retaliation from. In fact, Nala believed, there were probably only two lions Scar had to deal with that from: Gisaea and herself.

She wondered if Scar ever saw Gisaea in her.

Nala and Simba had allowed Gisaea to stay in the Pride, and no one seemed very bothered by her. In fact, the lioness made friends with others easily, although she was one of the elder ones.

Kiara had been mumbling some words, although she slaughtered them dreadfully. Still, it drew "awe" and "how cute" from every lioness. Nala and Simba would just glow with pride and look lovingly down on their child, smiling.

This is what it feels like to be a mother, she would think.

The morning was cool and sunny this morning as Nala laid out on Pride Rock, staring into the horizon. No one was really up yet; there was small movement all over the Pride Lands. The sky was painted of the warmest colors and dapped with thin, long clouds.

It was always enjoyable to catch an image like this, Nala thought, as Sarabi simultaneously began to slowly walk out of Pride Rock. Nala turned her head at the sound of her.

"Good morning, Sarabi," Nala greeted.

"Morning, Nala," she answered, taking her time to sit down next to Nala. "These are my favorite sunrises."

Nala returned her gaze to the scene. "Yes," she said, "These are quite lovely mornings."

Sarabi smiled meekly and nodded her head.

Nala couldn't help noticing how Sarabi was such a different lioness than before, physically. Years ago, she had been the strong backbone of the pride, never worn out. Now, Sarabi was constantly worn out; always moving slowly, talking softly, and always relaxing. Everyone knew that Sarabi was not well- that she was sick- but nobody really wanted to admit it. Sarabi was so important to everyone.

"That new lioness," Sarabi began, breaking Nala's thoughts, "is so kind. She seems familiar almost- who is she?"

"Her name is Gisaea," Nala answered. She paused before continuing. "She's Lisani's mother."

Sarabi raised her eyebrows briefly in surprise as she thought about this.

"Makes sense," she said. "I understand her wanting to find out things about her son. She really was hoping for the best for him when she turned him over to us…"

Nala nodded slowly. "I just wish I could have given her more answers…" She looked directly at Sarabi who did not return the gaze. There was a split second of tension.

"He left," Sarabi said, shrugging her shoulders.

A few months later, Kiara was romping around as a typical cub would.

However, there were seldom cubs in the pride. Besides her, there were two male cubs, Myrku and Talro, both who were older. Although Kiara enjoyed their company much, both were rather uninterested in her.

So Kiara had a lot of time to amuse herself when Myrku and Talro didn't feel like being bothered by her. That time did indeed involve eavesdropping on the two.

Kiara hummed quietly to herself one morning, sauntering around the base of Pride Rock with not much to do besides play with grass, watch birds fly around, and chase grasshoppers. In fact, upon seeing one hop in front of her, she decided do so. Trying to follow the bug turned into a serious matter when she realized it was much harder to do than she thought, and in attempt to land with her paws over the insect, she slid on the dirt and lost her balance.

On the ground, wondering if she should admit defeat and call the chase off, her ears picked up on a conversation not too far away although no lions were in sight. Soon she picked up on the voices; they were Myrku and Talro's.

Hmm, she thought to herself as she quietly pushed herself off her feet and slipped behind a large rock to remain concealed from the two.

"Yeah, I overheard the King and Queen discussing it this morning at the waterhole," Myrku was saying softly to his friend.

"Why would they talk about something like that while you were down there?" Talro asked, Kiara straining to hear.

"They didn't," Myrku boasted. "I snuck down there this morning when my mom was still asleep, when the sky was still red."

Talro nodded, not trying to feel any less as bold as Myrku.

"Alright, well, they mentioned something about hyenas actually living here in the Pride Lands. And I mean, eating our food, sleeping in the same den- who knew!" Myrku said enthusiastically, struggling to remain quiet.

"I don't even think I've seen a hyena before," Talro said, excited. "When did this happen? I mean, where could they all have gone?"

Myrku shrugged, paying half of mind to Talro's questions. "It gets more exciting," he continued. "There were actually lions that they got rid of with the hyenas."

Simultaneously, Kiara and Talro raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Where did they go?" Talro asked.

"I don't really know what it _is_, exactly," Myrku answered. "But they called it… the _Outlands_. Somewhere beyond the Pride Lands, and like, the opposite of Pride Rock."

"Sounds creepy," Talro answered. "I don't think I would ever want to have to go there at all."

At this, Kiara turned around and walked back to the front of Pride Rock, her mind busily brainstorming. Other lions- Outlands- dangerous…

I'll bet there are other cubs at the Outlands, Kiara thought. And I'll bet those two would never be brave enough to go there.

"I'll go to the Outlands. I'll show them."


	7. Strangers

**Authors Note: **_Long time no update! Sorry. But it's summer now so I have more time so, enjoy!_

**Chapter VII: Strangers**

Kiara disallowed negative and cowardly thoughts float through her head as she scampered off to her destination: the "Outlands." As a venal attempt to gain some respect and points for her reputation, she hurriedly made her way to, what she believed to be, a braver and more respectable lion.

The sun hung at its peak in the sky as Kiara noticed the grass grew more solemn and her paws were kicking up more dust. This is it, this has to be it, or I'm super close, she thought.

"This isn't so scary," she mumbled aloud and she walked around the bare ground. It was quiet and the landscape was an endless orange of rolling dirt. For some reason, the sun felt quite heavier and more burdensome here. Kiara sighed as she contemplated what she would do, as she had expected some sort of challenge and excitement. She shrugged and began to turn around and go back home.

"Wait a minute…" Kiara said to herself as she looked around. The Outlands were identical in every square foot and she realized she wasn't certain where she had come from. Denying nervousness, Kiara slowly started walking in a direction, trying to follow her own instincts. Her ears struggled to pick up anything, but it was dead silent. No wonder the Outlands were claimed frightening: they smelt of death and loneliness. Kiara swallowed and began to walk a bit faster, trying to trigger any memories of seeing the hollow and dead trees and large rocks that she had seen on her way there.

In all of her anxiety, Kiara began running, kicking up dust under the heat. She told herself it was the correct direction and that she had definitely passed these landmarks. She looked to her right. Yes, I think I saw that boulder… she looked to her right-

_Oof._

Kiara nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt herself hit something- some_one_. Maybe it was one of the hyenas that Myrku had mentioned or one of the rebel lions that were banished. Before she started to run away, she turned to get a glance at what she ran into, and found it was only the same size as her. With that observed, she stopped, her heart racing, to get another look.

She found herself looking into the bright green eyes of another lion cub. He was clearly a boy and she gulped, fearing he would be as cruel as Myrku and Talro had depicted the lions to be.

The cub was chocolate-colored and looked at Kiara with the some surprise she contained. He quickly stood up as he had been blown off of his feet whenever Kiara ran into him, looking her over as well. He rose an eyebrow and studied her inquisitively. Kiara flattened her ears and took a step back as she bashfully gulped.

"What are you doing in my lands?" The other cub questioned her, putting on a bold façade as he puffed out his chest and speaking in his scrawny voice.

"Umm… I'm lost," Kiara answered in genuine honesty.

"Lost, huh?" He answered, continuing his pretense but unable to go anywhere with it. Kiara nodded fervently.

"I don't remember what direction I came from."

"Why did you wander into here?"

"Umm, I d-don't know."

"Where are you from? You're really unfamiliar."

"The Pride Lands-"

"The Pride Lands??" the cub asked, sneering. "Well, you don't belong here."

Kiara looked at him, a bit disgusted in how he was acting towards her home.

"You're right. I need to leave." She paused. "I just don't know where to go…"

The other cub looked at her in silence, knowing he would be unable to provide help or find good help for her. His innocence that he bears in being a cub overcame him in making any sorts of decisions regarding his mother's involvement.

"I'm Kovu," he offered up.

"I'm Kiara," she returned. This place wasn't so bad. Of all the unfortunate things supposedly lived here, she had encountered none.

"So, what do you do here?" Kiara asked.

Kovu frowned a bit. "Well, I don't know, I spend most of my time looking for field mice or with my sister-"

Kovu was interrupted as he found himself being pounced on by Kiara who had taken it upon herself to make the most of her acquaintance and playfully pinning him.

"Get off me!" Kovu commanded, half in play and half in seriousness as any male cub would be embarrassed to be pinned by a girl. Kiara laughed and got off of him, playfully darting around him in taunting, frolicking fashions.

"I pinned ya," Kiara said, tempting him.

"Oh yeah?" Kovu said as he leapt onto her, taking the bait. The two wrestled around with one another down and down a hill, both trying their best to come out on top. The two finally came to a halt with Kiara pushing down on Kovu's shoulders, victorious.

"I got you again!" she said, laughing and gaining confidence, as she would never be given this opportunity with the cubs at home. She was basking in her pride until she noticed Kovu's sudden facial expressions of fear and nervousness. Kiara speculated, puzzled, until she heard a bone-chilling voice.

"Kovu!" an unfamiliar lioness spat. Kiara jumped off of her new friend immediately and her heart began racing as Kovu also sprang to his feet with no delay. "You know you're not allowed to wander to where I can't see you," the lioness snarled at him. "You are supposed to be with your brother."

"I'm s-sorry, m-mom…" Kovu stammered back to her.

His mother scowled at him and Kiara felt the evil radiate off of her. Kiara stood there in all fear hoping no attention would be brought to her, but it was too late: Kovu's mother's icy eyes had already laid upon Kiara and were burning through her.

"Who are you?" she finally bluntly asked.

"K-Kiara…"

"Kiara?" the lioness echoed, repeating the name in her head. Suddenly, a light went off, and the lioness wickedly smiled at Kiara. "Ah, I know exactly who you are…"

Suddenly, a loud roar seemed to shake the pebbles on the ground and Kiara felt herself delicately yet firmly pushed aside by a masculine arm.

"Stay away from my daughter, Zira," Simba growled. Kiara looked up to see her father standing there, defiantly and bitterly. He did not look down at her. Kiara then looked across to Zira to see Kovu staring at her father in both fear and wonder.

"Tell your daughter to stay away from my home," Zira calmly retorted.

Simba looked down at her daughter coldly and Kiara gulped as she lowered her head and timidly eased further behind her father and closer to the ground, ashamed.

"You're lucky we came in time," Simba sneered as Kiara felt herself be lifted by the neck by her mother.

Nala had hoped that Kiara had not entered the Outlands, but when she was not found anywhere else, she knew it must have been. Nala feared going into the land and facing emotions she wanted to be done with for the rest of her life, but her daughter was the most important thing in her life right now. She avoided eye contact with Zira at all costs, but when they did manage to make it for a moment, there was never a moment that consisted more of hatred and cold then that crossing.

Nala began to turn around cautiously, but before she did, she laid her eyes upon Kovu. He was healthy and a male. This frightened Nala for many reasons, but mostly, because he was Zira's son.

Nala sighed through her mouth of Kiara's fur as she proceeded to leave the dreaded Outlands, escorted by Simba, through a painful silence. However, it was only painful for her as Simba escaped the years of torture from Zira, sparing him any emotions related to Nala at the moment.

When they arrived at Pride Rock, the sky turning a light orange, Nala left Kiara to be with her father and escaped to the mouth of Pride Rock. She laid on the edge with her head cocked to the sky and it's swirling colors as a single tear slid down her cheek.


End file.
